


You make me feel all sorts of funny

by fxdedtulips



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, akaashi being akaashi but not quite, akaashi is a dork too, bokuto flirts shamelessly (are we even surprised?), bokuto is a sap, bookworm bokuto (gasp!), dorktsukki, iwa being mean to trashykawa (as usual), kuroo swag master
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 17:37:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7448059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxdedtulips/pseuds/fxdedtulips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akasshi Keiji likes to pride himself on being the most sane one out of his friends, save for a few fairly decent ones. However, there was some part (maybe not so) deep inside him that hoped that there would be someone out there, (preferably) as sane as he, that would take a seat next to him, talk, get comfortable, maybe fall in love.</p><p>He definitely didn't expect that it'd be Bokuto Koutarou, probably the most insane person he has ever had the misfortune to come across, to take that seat next to him, annoy squirm his way right into his heart and take a seat there too.</p><p>Or, alternatively;</p><p>Wow, don't you sure like taking seats. First the seat next to me, then the one inside my heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You make me feel all sorts of funny

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sleeplessmoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeplessmoon/gifts).



> i wrote this as a birthday fic to my best friend (ay) early this year and never got around to posting it until now. i am trash.

__i.

If you'd asked Akaashi Keiji who he thought was the most normal out of his group of friends, he'd look you straight in the eye and ask you, "What friends?"

Which was exactly what happened barely 10 seconds ago. Leading to a very _very_ obnoxious Oikawa hanging off his arm crying exasperately.

"So mean! Iwa-chan did you hear him?" Oikawa cries and Iwaizumi doesn't even bother hiding his eyeroll.

Akaashi sighs.

"Get over it, Shittykawa. You know better than to try your shenanigans on Keiji." Iwaizumi deadpans and it only makes Oikawa wail even louder.

"Iwa-chaaaan! You just called Akaashi by his first name, and me Shittykawa in the same breath. How could you?!" 

Iwaizumi mumbles what sounded like curses under his breath and walks on ahead, successfully luring Oikawa off Akaashi's arm.

Akaashi often wonders what he'd done in his past life to deserve such a miserable one.

He never comes up with a good answer.

Well, nothing ever ended with a good answer when it came to his sorry excuses for friends, in all honesty.

.  
.  
.

Akaashi lives in a clean, comfortable dorm right next to campus. 

It's probably the only place he has that's quiet, comfortable and Oikawa-less.

He likes it here (mostly for the last reason).

Its his sanctuary.

Taking up law was probably one of the stupidest, but best, decisions he has ever made in his life. Frankly speaking, he tittered between the borders between both every now and then.

Akaashi had come to Miyagi University for one reason and one reason only.

To get his degree and then to get his crusty ass out of there.

He didn't count on meeting people like, Tsukishima, Iwaizumi or Kageyama or nuisances like Oikawa. 

Sure, they'd helped Akaashi whenever he needed it. Made sure Akaashi remembered to eat and stop studying once in a while. But somewhere inside his corny ass chilled heart, Akaashi wanted someone who would be as sane as he to share his day's events with, to have a gentle, comfortable love with.

If he had to make a choice, he'd tell you that Iwaizumi and Kageyama were the most normal people around. And that their sanity rivalled his at times. 

However, what made them so different from himself would be that they'd both found their other halves. As much as they'd hate to admit to such a cheesy statement.

 Iwaizumi was the only one who could keep Oikawa in line (And the only one who could be yelling profanities ar Oikawa but still hold warmth in his eyes) and Kageyama was the only one who could keep up with Hinata, the mini bundle of orange fluff (while also yelling profanities somewhere along the way.)

Normally, Akaashi'd say Tsukishima was sane too, since he's been sharing a dorm with the said blonde and has not gone insane yet. But he was just as bad as Oikawa sometimes. In the weirdest way possible.

They'd fight over whether Aliens or Dinosaurs were better, and frankly speaking, Akaashi really didn't give a damn.

"Akaashi! Tell Tsukki that Aliens are better!" 

"No."

"Gasp! So mean!"

"Who the hell says, ' _Gasp_ '?" 

"Oikawa Tooru, apparently. Now let's just admit Dinosaurs are bette—"

"OVER MY DEAD BODY."

"Die."

  
.  
.  
.

"Come to the party!" They said. "One wouldn't hurt." They said. "It'll be fun." They said.

Akaashi grumbles as he lifts his gaze from whatever drink it was that the bartender gave him towards the dancefloor.

Loud, sweaty, packed.

No way in hell was he getting near _that_.

Akaashi was seriously reconsidering his life choices when someone plopped (or more accurately, slammed) into the seat next to him.

The movement made Akaashi turn to look at whatever the fuck had come to ruin his peace when he stopped short.

He was a _mess_. He had white and black styled up hair and practically looked like a walking hurricane. 

Definitely not someone Akaashi was interested in interacting with.

If only that thought was mutual.

"Hey, hey, hey!" The hurricane calls out and Akaashi closes his eyes, hoping that he'd take a hint.

"What, you wasted already?"

The accusation makes Akaashi turn to set a glare in Hurricane's direction. Question his choice of course, question his life decisions, but _never question his alcohol tolerance._

It was an unspoken rule between Akaashi and everyone who knew him.

"No. I was just hoping you wouldn't try to talk to me." He floors and glares levelly.

Hurricane laughs and some part of him betrays himself and vaguely thinks he looks endearing.

He must be just a little tipsy, to be thinking such a thing.

Hurricane smiles, "Hey, I like you. You're feisty."

Akaashi pretends he doesn't hear him and calls for another drink. Because, hell if this isn't gonna be a _long_ night.

"So, princess. What's your highness doing at a place like this?"

"Princess? You mean Oikawa." Akaashi mumbles under his breath instinctively but Hurricane somehow manages to catch it.

"Hey! You know Oikawa! That's cool. It's strange that i don't already know you then. I'm Bokuto Koutarou." Hurricane smiles toothily.

"I didn't ask."

"Hey, don't be like that." He lets out a playful 'tch', and there's that stupid smile again. 

"What do you say about getting out of here? I'm not really in the mood to get wasted today." Hurric— Bokuto says, a hand outreached for Akaashi to take.

The gesture makes Akaashi raise an eyebrow.

"I've just known about your existence barely 5 minutes ago. Why would i leave with you? You could be a serial killer for all i knew and cared." Akaashi says, glare never faltering.

"Ouch, you hurt me. Do i look like that type of person?"

 _No_.

"Like i said, how would I know?"

Bokuto pouts. 

 _Fuck_.

"C'mon, pretty boy. It'll be a lot better than being in here, I _promise_. I just wanted to go get a burger somewhere. If you feel threatened then i'll send you right back here and we'll pretend nothing happened. Sound good?"

"Akaashi. Akaashi Keiji. Not pretty boy." Akaashi mumbles and wonders why the fuck he had to go and introduce himself to Hurricane.

Hurricane— Bokuto's smile widens even further and Akaashi silently wonders how the hell that was possible.

"Okay then, Akaashi. What do you say?" The all-knowing chesire grin already getting on Akaashi's nerves, exuding confidence.

He only starts to regret this a little too late.

.  
.  
.

Akaashi should be ashamed. He was walking down the street with a stranger he'd barely met 15 minutes ago.

His mother would be mortified.

Bokuto talks and talks like there's no tomorrow but after the seventh minute, Akaashi just can't find it in himself to tell him to shut up anymore. Blame it on fatigue, laziness or not really caring enough. 

Akaashi didn't really give a damn.

"So Akaashi. What University you in?"

"Miyagi."

"Oho? That's cool. I'm in Miyagi too. What do you take?"

"Law."

"Holy crap, that's awesome. It kinda suits you. Y'know. Suits and all. That'd be hot." 

There it was again, that shameless chesire grin. Akaashi knows he should scowl but instead, finds himself supressing a grin as he looked away.

"You're ridiculous."

"Yeah, but you're the one hanging out with Mr. Ridiculous."

Point taken.

"I was dragged out here, i'll have you reminded."

"Hey hey, no need to go bullying the ridiculous guy now is there? I take Sport Sciences. I think it's ridiculous. Why do i need to know aaaalll of that if i'm just going to coach a bunch of kids?" Bokuto huffs and Akaashi shakes his head.

How old is this guy again?

They turn at the curb and end up at a small diner named Nekoma.

Akaashi gives Bokuto a questioning glance and the look he gets back practically screams 'It's fine. Trust me.'

Strangely enough, he does.

Hurricane pushes open the door and yells, "Oya!"

Almost instantaneously, the reply comes. "Oya oya!" And a black haired kid comes out from the back.

"Koutarou, my man! I thought you were out trying to get laid tonight while your poor best friend works his ass off?"

"Shut up, Kuroo. You know that business is slow around this timing. There no way you could be, quote unquote, working your ass off."

 Akaashi watches in amusement at their exchange when the black haired guy, Kuroo, notices him.

"Oho? Who's this? Koutarou's never brought anyone with him before."

"Shut up, Kuroo. This is Akaashi Keiji, my source of entertainment tonight! I met him at the bar earlier and he wanted to leave, so here we are!" He chirps and Akaashi's scowl makes a return.

"I think you twisted a few facts here and there in your short story. I never agreed to be your source of entertainment and i was just minding my own business when little Hurricane sat down next to me and dragged me here."

Bokuto frowns, mumbling, "Little?" under his breath while Kuroo laughs whole-heartedly.

"That somewhat sounds like Koutarou."

"—Hey!"

"Anyways. What can i get for you Akaashi-san?"

"Um, an onigiri?"

"Sure! An onigiri and curry rice, Kenma! Get off your DS for goodness' sake!"

"Why don't you come and make something for once?"

"HEY, HEY. No sassing." Kuroo calls and disappears into the back.

Bokuto laughs and Akaashi's breath briefly catches for some absurd reason.

Bokuto leads Akaashi to a booth in the empty diner, before resting his head on his hands, staring at Akaashi.

"What."

"Nothing much. Just admiring the view." Bokuto says easily, and the words roll off his tongue.

Akaashi can feel the blush creeping up his neck but he forces his features into a scowl.

It didn't work.

"Holy crap, look at that blush. Damn. You're just... Really pretty."

His eyes were bright gold in awe and Akaashi forces his gaze away.

"Excuse me?"

"Like, i'd have taken you home already but i kinda don't want just a one-night stand!" Bokuto says cheerily and Akaashi is very confused.

"Bokuto-san. Are you drunk?" He asks, carefully and concisely.

"Nope." Bokuto replies, popping the 'P', which only further fuels Akaashi's suspicions.

"Frankly speaking, Bokuto is always drunk, so i wouldn't really be surprised by that if i were you. He's as straightforward and shameless as it gets, but he gets away with it somehow or rather." Kuroo appears, putting their orders on the table, smiling amusedly.

"Even that hair?" Akaashi mumbles. (He's been mumbling an awful lot today, hasn't he?) 

The laughter and scandalised look is justifiable.

"Excuse me? My hair is amazing, mind you. Practically no one dislikes it." Bokuto huffs childishly.

"Then i'd be the first."

"Oohhh kill-em, Akaashi-san. I like you. Hey Koutarou, i like this one he's feisty."

A dragged-out groan from the kitchen gets Kuroo away and back with their food.

"It's 1am in the morning and you're eating that."

"What? Don't question my diet." Bokuto whines and Akaashi just sighs.

Surprisingly, they eat in silence and Akaashi is briefly reminded of his non-existent of the gentle, quiet love life he'd been waiting for.

 _This isn't so bad_.  He thinks before scowling and catching himself.

 A quiet, comfortable, gentle love with Bokuto Koutarou? No way in hell.

"You're thinking too much. That frown doesn't do anything for your skin, y'know." Bokuto says casually, reaching over to press a finger at the crease between Akaashi's brows gently.

Akaashi can feel the stupid blush climbing up his neck again as he gets up abruptly, and knocks the back of his knee to the stationery booth seat, wincing.

"I'll be right back." He clears his throat and turn tails, all but beelining to the washroom.

  
.  
.  
.

What on earth?

He was Akaashi Keiji.

The most suave and nonchalant person humanity has ever known.

And here he was. Reduced to a blushing, stuttering mess.

All because of a certain person the next room over.

His pride will not stand for this.

— At least that's what he thought.

10 minutes into the stupid 1am adventure and Akaashi has lost count of the number of times he's felt the blush riding up his neck. Lost count of the number of times Bokuto's littlest touch sends warmth all over the area of contact. Lost count of the number of times he's laughed today, inwardly and outwardly.

All because of Bokuto Koutaru— And occasionally Kuroo-san for the jokes.

Akaashi is standing in front of the door to his dorm, head against the door, wondering what the fuck these feelings were.

In the end, he only comes to one conclusion.

He's fucked. In the worst ways possible.

  
ii.

Bokuto Koutaru has always been rowdy. The centre of attention. The party animal. 

He liked his life the way it was now, and he didn't really intend on making any big changes.

Until he saw the uninterested obsidian eyes from the bar counter and he just knew.

.  
.  
.

"Kuroo! He—So—Oh my god!"

"Use your words, Bokuto."

"He's just so pretty!"

"Now that wasn't so difficult, was it?"

The look Bokuto throws at Kuroo says shut up.

"Soo... Spill. What happened after you guys left?" Kuroo wiggles his eyebrows and Bokuto slumps into his hands.

"I walked him back to the dorms but he wouldn't let me walk him to his room." Bokuto pouts and looks up, grey eyes piercing into Kuroo's kind heart and ripping all its empathy towards him.

"No number? No makeout? No whispered sweet nothings? Damn, Koutaru. You've got it bad." 

Bokuto inwardly groans. He knows, oh he knows.

"I already miss him. Though, i put my number into his phone and texted myself when he went to the toilet though. I just hope he notices before i take measures."

"Sneaky bastard."

"You wouldn't have me any other way." Bokuto winks and their warm laughter ripples through the quiet atmosphere of the diner, and Bokuto finds himself wishing that Akaashi were here too.

Laughing with them.

Preferably laughing with him at Kuroo, wrapped up in his arms. Breathing in each other's scent.

Fuck, that sounded domestic.

  
Fuck.

Bokuto realises he wouldn't even _mind_.

  
iii.

"Akaashi. Are you free today? I feel like going somewhere to study today. This dorm just feels more stuffy than usual today." Tsukishima knocks on Akaashi's opened door, asking.

Akaashi pauses, glancing down at the mess of books and papers strewn across his desk and to the closed window.

Maybe some fresh air...

"Sure. Any idea where?"

"I know a place."

  
.  
.  
.

Akaashi had not expected this.

He did not expect the place to be the diner, Nekoma. 

He did not expect to end up being almost tackled in a hug by a certain white haired hurricane while watching Tsukishima glance at Kuroo, and swears the blonde was blushing.

What a... Drastic, turn of events.

"Akaashi! I've missed you!" He yells and Tsukishima looks very confused.

"You saw me like, a few days ago." Comes the deadpan, followed by the inevitable pout from the other.

"Hey, hey, hey. Let's not make me seem any more of a sap I am right now."

"I could stand your straightforwardness and stupidity because i assumed you were drunk. Now, i'm not so sure anymore."

"I was never drunk!" Bokuto cries out, aghast as Kuroo silently mutters an 'I told you so'.

"Wait, i'm confused. Do you two know each other?" Akaashi changes the subject desperately. Glancing at Kuroo and Tsukishima weirdly.

Akaashi notices how Kuroo has a little smirk curling at his lip and the blush that's riding up Tsukishima's neck slowly.

Huh, interesting.

"I could say the same for you two."

"Ah! I met Tsukki a few weeks ago when he stumbled in here hiding from the rain. So I warmed him up and we exchanged numbers!" Kuroo clarifies, wide smile plastered over his features.

"Aaaand for Tsukki's sake, Bokuto brought Akaashi here a few nights ago after managing to drag him out of a club."

"Tsukki?" Akaashi mumbles and Tsukishima's blush deepens.

Tsukishima coughs, and turns to the former, raising an eyebrow. 

"So that's where you went. Oikawa was going on about seeing you going off to get lucky that night."

Akaashi chokes and someone laughs.

"Enough with the chatter, then! We'll leave you guys to whatever you came to do. Just give me a yell if you need anything!" Kuroo yells excitedly, shooting a wink in Tsukishima's direction.

Tsukishima is definitely red in the face, now.

Akaashi grins.

"So that's why you wanted to come here. Someone's got a crush?" He says casually, laying out his books.

"Shut up!" 

He didn't even bother denying it.

"What about you, huh? Getting chummy with Miyagi's resident playboy? Doesn't sound like you."

"No. No, it definitely doesn't."

A chime from Akaashi's pocket signals that he's received a message. But Akaashi's pretty confused since the only person who ever texts him is Tsukishima, who is across him, and Oikawa. Who usually asks for absurd favors.

Basically, Akaashi does not like checking his messages. It's never anything good. And so it was proven once again.

>> bokuto \\(^0^)/: hey, hey, hey! u didnt notice? :-(

>> me: how the fuck

>> bokuto \\(^0^)/: a magician never reveals his secrets

>> me: did u do this when i went to the washroom

>> bokuto \\(^0^)/: hmmm smart. just like what i would expect from a law major 

>> me: as u can see, from ur position across the room, i am busy. would u pls not disturb my peace ?

>> bokuto \\(^0^)/: oh please. judging from the way ur friend is fidgeting from the glancing at his phone and how kuroo is laughing next to me, i figure ur peace will not last for long

>> me: what

>> bokuto \\(^0^)/: sigh. ure so pure its scary. theyre obviously SEXTING

That makes Akaashi look up and glare straight at Bokuto, who simply shoots him a beautiful smile in response.

>> bokuto \\(^0^)/: let's let them be, hm?

Akaashi feels daring, at that moment. And his fingers fly over the screen before sense can kick in.

>> me: is this just as excuse to be alone with me? 

He instantly knows he should regret it and add a 'jk' but the reply comes before he could. 

>> bokuto  \\(^0^)/: hm maybe, maybe not. who knows?

"Hey, bro. Don't leave traces, man." Bokuto winks and Kuroo looks confused for a second before realisation dawns upon him.

Kuroo walks over and ruffles Tsukishima's hair, eliciting a sharp 'Tch' and a grumble of unhappiness.

"Don't do that." Tsukishima hisses and Kuroo laughs, leaning down so that his lips are right next to Tsukishima's ear.

"That's not what you said the other time i had my fingers in your hair."

Tsukishima flushes scarlet and Akaashi takes that as his queue to leave.

"Ooookay. Let's go Keiji!"

Akaashi sighs and lets himself be dragged outside. 

"Keiji? Really?"

"What? I wanted to say it." Bokuto smiles, looking so _so_ pure and Akaashi melts, and frankly couldn't bring himself to argue.

"I thought you wanted to study?"

"I still want to." 

"So... Where to?"

"I don't know."

"Your apartment?" 

Akaashi briefly thinks Bokuto means it as a joke, and he opens his mouth, but what comes out of totally not what he'd planned.

"Fine." 

Shit.

Bokuto's face lights up so much that Akaashi takes in a breath.

"Really?! Let's go!"

Akaashi feels every part of him that was saying 'This isn't right' melt and hide away into an insignificant part of his being. 

It doesn't mean a thing. We're... Friends. And friends come over to each other's dorm, right?

Right.

Akaashi thinks it sounds like he's mostly just convincing himself.

Bokuto Koutarou is a hurricane. He won't be able to provide the gentle, soft love i've always wanted. Bokuto Koutarou isn't anything significant to me.

Right?

...

Right.

.  
.  
.

Bokuto is mildly amazed at how clean and neat the dorm was. Though, he really shouldn't be. He's sure he knows Akaashi (and even Tsukishima) enough to know that.

Bokuto's making mental notes of every small thing for some reason. The way Akaashi leaves his shoes neatly atop the shoerack, the way Akaashi saunters through the dorm so easily as if he could do it with his eyes closed.

"Tea or coffee?" 

"Coffee, please!" Bokuto yelps slightly at the sudden question that disrupted the comfortable silence that he'd gotten accustomed to.

Bokuto can see Akaashi making the coffee in the kitchenette from his seat on the couch.

Bokuto wants to wrap his arms around Akaashi's waist from behind and rest his chin on Akaashi's head.

He wants to gently brush Akaashi's mess of curls away from his flawless face. 

He wants to watch Akaashi cook, smile, eat, sleep. 

— It's just so fucking domestic.

Bokuto is mildly iffed at his thoughts for a moment. Because Akaashi barely knows me and probably doesn't even like me at all. Does he even swing the other way?

"What're you thinking so hard about?" Akaashi sets the cups down and reaches over pressing over the creases on Bokuto's forehead before realising what he was doing.

Akaashi retracts his hand faster than he has ever done.

"I—Sorry. I don't know what came over me."

Bokuto blinks.

_Akaashi looks so pretty when he's blushing._

"It's fine."

There's a silence for a moment until Akaashi clears his throat and brings his books out.

"My room's the one to the right. Do you read? I have a bunch of books on the shelf and— Wait, what am i saying. You probably don't even read. Um—"

Akaashi is rambling.

Rambling.

 _Adorable_.

Who is this and what has he done to the real Akaashi?

"Woah, chillax. I actually do read, despite how i look. You go ahead and do your stuff, Law Major. I'll grab something and get comfortable."

"Okay."

Bokuto finds out that Akaashi's room is just as neat as it is outside and that their tastes in books are pretty similar. 

Akaashi is already deep in concentration when Bokuto gets back and he notices the pair of glasses Akaashi has on.

It looks cute.

He wouldn't mind this. In fact, Bokuto would really like this. Even he gets tired of talking sometimes and the comfortable silence is basked in.

They sit in a comfortable silence, just breathing. The occasional fidget from Akaashi, the expressions Bokuto makes throughout the novel. It feels homely. 

Akaashi looks up from his books and notes, pushing up his glasses a little. 

Bokuto is just so expressive. Even without words. Or maybe even without gestures. 

Bokuto's emotions are just... So open. 

 

—Gentle, quiet, comfortable love.

 

His own words echo through his head.

He studies Bokuto and thinks. 

_Gentle, quiet, comfortable love._

"Hm? What did you say?" Bokuto looks up from the novel and Akaashi yelps. Fuck.

"O—Oh nothing."

"Oh, okay. Hey, you done yet? As good as this book is, i made up an excuse to spend time with you." He says coolly and then pauses, realising the implications behind his words.

"N—Not like you're not being hospitable or anything! I really enjoy us sitting like that comfortably! Don't get me wrong! I just... Wanted to talk to you." He clarifies, slower at the end and Akaashi just looks blank.

"Why would you want to talk to me?"

"What? Why not?"

"I'm just... Me, i guess." Akaashi says, looking away. 

"That's enough for me."

Akaashi whips his head round so fast it surprises himself.

Bokuto's expression, as blatant and obvious as always. 

His eyes are wide and innocent, as if those words had no hidden meaning or implication.

It was like just saying. 'You being you is enough for me.'

It sounded like the nicest thing anyone has ever said to him.

"You mean that?" Akaashi finds himself whispering.

"Of course, i do. Akaashi, I don't know about you, but i'm planning on sticking around for a really long time. And i will. As long as you'd let me."

The silence that follows is expected. It's clear, void of any other intent. Pure.

Akaashi can't think of anything else to say but the truth.

"Of course i'll let you. I have a feeling i always wil." He says softly, feeling strangely at ease and the huge smile that he receives in return is worth everything.

iii.

"I can't believe i fucking said that!" Bokuto cries and buries his face in his hands, again.

"Bro. He reacted fine, right? C'mon. If it weren't for your spontaneity, you wouldn't have gotten this far! Man up!"

Bokuto pouts. "You're only tell me to man up because you're already getting it on with your man."

Kuroo shrugs because he knows Bokuto's not wrong.

"Just go with the flow, bro. It's going fine now. Anything, i'm here." Kuroo claps Bokuto on the shoulder and walks off.

"Also, you should actually spend time in the dorm you pay for instead of slacking here at the diner. That booth has literally become your permanent seat."

"Yeah, yeah."

Bokuto wants to see Akaashi. It's no surprise, really.

After the day before's conversation, Bokuto suggested getting some food after hearing Akaashi's stomach growl. 

Hours had passed since they first sat down, and amazingly enough, it felt like minutes, seconds. But like forever, all at the same time.

The sun had already gone down when they'd noticed, and the diners would be filled with people.

Akaashi seems to share the same sentiment as he sighs.

"I'll cook!" Bokuto offers, and Akaashi raises a suspicious eyebrow.

"Although, my culinary skills are quite limited to breakfasts. That i've mastered."

"It's alright. You can cook for me another time. I'll deal with it today. You go sit down."

"No no! I'll help out. It's only fair." Bokuto protests, crossing his arms and jutting his bottom lip out in a pout. Which looks ridiculous with that bed of hair of his, but Akaashi just finds it endearing again.

Not that he'd ever say it.

"You look ridiculous."

"Do not mock me! I'm just trying to help!"

"Fine, fine. It's not like i have any other choice." Akaashi sighs in defeat and moves aside, making space for Bokuto to freely help out.

"Yay!"

Bokuto left after they'd eaten. He would've stayed longer, but Tsukishima had come back and Bokuto thought he should get back before the buses stop running too.

Akaashi made him feel funny. 

Good, but funny.

Like his insides were tiding over and coming back up again. 

It's another 3 days before they next see each other. And Bokuto will count the minutes till then.

.  
.  
.

Akaashi decides that Bokuto is a child that has somehow squirmed his way under Akaashi's defences and laid down inside.

Akaashi couldn't decide whether it would ruin him or save him.

He ends up deciding not to think so much of it.

It's nothing.

Isn't it always?

.  
.  
.

They meet for study dates sessions, for meals, or sometimes by coincidence.

Coincidences being Kuroo and Tsukishima.

It stays that way for a month. And then two.

There hasn't been any of those conversations since the first one. There hadn't been any need to.

Everything was comfortable and nice like it should be. Just like how Akaashi liked it.

Until it wasn't

iv.

Akaashi is lying down belly down on his bed while Bokuto lays down next to him, lost in another one of Akaashi's books.

There are light, fleeting brushes of skin here and there that neither of them mind. Nothing more. 

"Hey, Bokuto-san."

No response.

"Bokuto-san?" 

Still no response.

"Oi, Boku— Are you crying?"

Sniffle. A pause.

"... No."

"You're totally crying."

"It— It just— She dies. She fucking dies. Like, after all that. My heart is crying."

Akaashi sighs and leans up to pat Bokuto's head lightly. Bokuto hadn't gelled up his hair today so it was just a very mesmirising mess of white and black hair.

"There, there. Shit happens." Akaashi says and Bokuto sniffles again.

"It's just not fair." He whispers and Akaashi nods his head.

"Nothing ever is. Now go wash your face. Ugly crier."

"I thought that status was only applicable for Oikawa." Bokuto says.

"You thought."

Bokuto stands up and his legs chose that exact moment to buckle because they numb. He knows he's going to hit the ground hard when a hand grabs Bokuto's wrist and yanks so hard that Bokuto ends up on Akaashi.

The freeze was instantaneous. Akaashi freezes up and Bokuto looks shocked as hell

"I— I'm sorry!" Bokuto shouts and looks into Akaashi's beautiful eyes.

"It's fine." Is the whispered reply from Akaashi and it takes both of them a minute to realise that they're still staring.

Bokuto looks lost and dazed and mostly mesmerised.

And before Bokuto realises what he's doing, he's dipped his head lower and against Akaashi's lips.

Akaashi's lips are warm and soft. Bokuto tentatively moves and tilts his head slightly. He's terrified that Akaashi will push him away and never speak to him again.

Bokuto is about to pull back when he feels Akaashi's hand coming up to settle in his hair. 

And its all downhill from there.

All thoughts were abandoned and they kiss for what feels like forever.

Exchanging silent promises, little breaths, private messages.

When they part, its all gasps and pants of breathlessness.

Its pure, quiet, gentle too. Nothing like them, but just like them at the same time.

It's a sense of euphoria Bokuto has never had the priviledge to experience. And he really wants to feel it again. 

So he does.

They eventually stop because Akaashi's bladder is— and has been full for a while now and because he cannot take the weight of Bokuto atop him.

When Akaashi comes out of the washroom, Bokuto is lying down on the couch.

A huge part of Akaashi really really wants whatever that had just happened earlier to go on forever. 

Another part of him is terrified.

He has no idea where they go from here. 

It was inevitable, Akaashi knew. He was only waiting for the moment to occur.

He thought he'd know what to do when it did but now, he was clueless.

 If only he had known how helpless and confused he would be.

"So... What was that?"

"What was what?"

"That."

Bokuto's face is covered in realisation as he laughs.

"What do you mean? It was a lot of kisses. I thought that was obvious enough."

"Why?" Akaashi cocks his head to the side.

"What, why? You can't be that dense. Can you?"

"Um, what?" Akaashi feels his cheeks heat up. He's not sure whether because of the heat, or because Bokuto, of all people, had just called him dense.

Bokuto gets up and takes to long strides across the hallway towards Akaashi.

"I like you. A lot. Pretty much with my entire being. I think i kinda knew i was fucked once i saw you sitting at that bar counter. I think i might love you, which is funny because i've only known you for so long— But it just feels so _right_. You make me feel all sorts of things. Funny things. I'm sort of tired of beating around the bush and i really want a replay of earlier but i'm terrified and i'm rambling so please say something, Keiji."

Bokuto's eyes are pleading and he looks like he wants to say more.

"I think I love you." Bokuto proclaims again and Akaashi can't find his voice.

Tears well up in Akaashi's eyes and for some reason, relief washes over him, hearing how genuine Bokuto sounded.

Akaashi lets out a choked sob and takes a step forward, into Bokuto's arms.

"I think i love you too."

Bokuto cries.

v.

"You know, if someone told me 3 months ago that i'd be in love with Bokuto Koutarou. I'd kill them?"

"That is, if you even knew of Bokuto Koutarou's existence." 

"Shut up, Asskawa. You're just asking for it."

Akaashi and Bokuto have been officially together for 2 months now, even though they'd (probably) been practically dating since they met.

Bokuto had cried, and Akaashi had found his (not always)quiet, gentle and comfortable love.

It could be though. Their love was pretty much everything and anything. 

It was the biggest, most elaborate of things in their existencess, and yet, the smallest, simplest things, in their lives.

And they wouldn't have it any other way.

.  
.  
.

"Akaashi! Why didn't you tell us earlier? I thought we were your friends!" Oikawa cries out.

Surprise, surprise.

"I don't recall ever saying so." 

"Mean! Iwa-chan help!"

"It's Akaashi's love life. It's his decision. Shut up, Trashykawa."

"But Iwa-chan!"

"Shut up."

"Make me." Oikawa squeals at the murderous look Iwaizumi throws him.

"You have 10 seconds to run."

"Noooooooo!"

  
**epilogue.**

 

"Hey, Law Major-san."

"Hello, sports sciences-san."

"You done?"

"Yup. Finally done with hell. Can you believe it? We're done with education." Akaashi sighs and looks out towards the star-filled sky.

"I sure can. Been waiting for this moment for ages." Bokuto says cheekily and nudges Akaashi's side.

"I know. Trust me. I've been there for less than half of the time you've been waiting and your whining somehow makes it feel like i've been here all along." Akaashi deadpans and Bokuto pouts.

"Rude. Anyways, let's go home?" Bokuto asks, reaching out a gloved hand towards Akaashi's bare ones.

 Akaashi smiles.  
   
"Let's go home." He agrees, and brushes away Bokuto's hands and into his arms. 

.  
.  
.

It wasn't exactly the gentle, quiet and comfortable love Akaashi yearned. Though, it was a lot more than that. 

Everytime someone asked, Akaashi'd say, "I fell in love with a hurricane." 

And Bokuto would say, "I think i fell in love the moment I saw him."

Cheesy.

Their love was easy. It was simple. It was blatant. It was pure.

And it was enough. 

It was definitely enough.

Bokuto would never ask for anything more in the world, and Akaashi wouldn't either. 

Their love was also, most certaintly not a smooth road. But they were there next to the other every step of the way. Whether physically, or emotionally.

They were the ones being the best men for Kuroo and Tsukishima's wedding.

Then, they were the bride and groom for their own.

.  
.  
.

"Do you, Bokuto Koutarou, take Akaashi Keiji to be your lawfully wedded other half. To guide and follow you for the better or for worse. In sickness or health?"

"I do."

"And do you, Akaashi Keiji, take Bokuto Koutarou as your lawfully wedded other half?"

"I do"

"You may now kiss the bride."

"— HEY. Bokuto put me down this instant! Oi!" 

**Author's Note:**

> let me know if there are any errors! this is terribly full of dialogue (i am aware & i apologise for ze trash; i am sorry) LEAVE COMMENTS I LOVE YOU ALL


End file.
